A Spoonful of Sugar
by PerseveringDream
Summary: If you are anything like me, then you need a vacation and... Well... A LOT of sugar. Because one spoonful just won't cut it.


**Hey! How is everybody? **

**Well, anyways… I've been super busy with all my activities this summer. UGH! I STILL CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! Even with all my free-time, I can never write anything!**

**And sorry for not posting another chapter of 'Hope' up… I just had this absolutely WONDERFUL idea of a story and had to put it up. **

**Honestly, I love the sarcastic fanfics! When I last baby-sat, (And no, I did not get to sit on a little "Bundle of joy") I was thinking of ideas for my current story, 'Hope'. But instead, got some completely awesome ideas for a short story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form, own Naruto… If I did many of my friends would be paid big-bucks right now for voicing characters. Plus, it wouldn't be as serious AT ALL!**

**I love you all! Please tell me if I did okay!**

**Here we go!**

A Spoonful of Sugar

Well… If you are anything like me, you need something sweet in your life.

I DEFINITELY do…

After all that's happened to me, I need a break… Not just some scrawny little day-at-the-spa. No. I need excitement, action, something to help me relax…

**Xx**

It's been two years since the Uchiha came back to the village. Well… He didn't really COME back, it was more of a sneaky Naruto and I, entering the Akatsuki base and kicking their asses… I made sure to beat the shit out of Sasuke. Hell, he didn't even wake up for a week after being in Konoha.

It was such a marvelous picture that still lingers in my mind… THE Uchiha, the last of his clan, trained for years by the Snake Sannin, then killed and destroyed both Itatchi and Danzo, joined Akatsuki… You know him… The one-and-only, SASUKE UCHIHA! Who, on the first seven days of his return, was unconscious, bruised, broken and oh-so-very-fragile?

But, Naruto and I made sure the world saw him this way, making sure his court sentence was during his stay in the hospital. Both of us knew if they saw him like that, the Kages would feel bad and would pity him. Plus, we just kind of wanted to embarrass the crap out of his sorry ass!

So… After the months of healing, court and cleaning the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was ready to stay in Konoha!

Right now I was sitting on a chair in a little café near where the said prodigy lives, waiting for him to arrive.

After getting over the fact that he had almost tried to kill me a few times and betrayed the village, my damn heart began to fill in the place he had left empty for the past years, and surprise-surprise! Guess who just happened to ask me on a date… The human ice cube himself, Sasuke.

But, to my full honesty, he takes more time to get ready for a date than me… He must have to go to the salon and get a perm. That hair can't be natural, can it?

'Look who's talking…' Huffed my Inner. Damn, I can really be annoying when I want to…

**Xx**

"Hn…" was all I heard. Then a chair being pulled out opposite of me.

"Whaaat?.." I sluggishly raised my head, my poor little eyes still droopy from the minute-long cat nap I had achieved while waiting for my boyfriend. I always feel weird using that word, just like marry. If somebody asks me to marry them, they just might as well be asking for me to be their eternal sex-partner.

The Uchiha slowly placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms on the table in front of my still groggy form.

"Huh?" Why does everybody expect me to like these damn things? A piece of my shoulder length hair magically swung in front of my eye, but as I looked at the flowers my Inner decided to get friggin' giddy on me again.

'It completely matches our hair!' Damn, she was right; the same exact shade of pink. No, this wasn't happening… He probably just grabbed it and came here; even still, I was unable to control my happiness. Hell, Sasuke got me flowers! It meant something, right?

"Thank you!" I squealed, flinging myself at the completely unprepared Uchiha. After a while of just snuggling in his lap, which by the way was just perfect for a little girl like me to sit in, I decided to move back to my seat, on the other side of him. But… Let me say THIS- It completely shocked me too-

As I was lifting myself off his legs, I felt something HARD "in" his pocket. Shit this was SO not a good time to remember the whole-"Is that a pickle in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"-thing. Crap.

As I felt the damn heat turning on in the room, I quickly scrambled to my seat sitting down and looking at my feet. They were especially interesting right now. Maybe with my bangs covering my face, he wouldn't see the color of my cheeks. I also may have stopped breathing and beat the Hyuuga heiress in blushing.

"Sakura?" SHIT! He can see can't he?

"Yeah…" I slowly managed to choke out. My voice was high and definitely had a hint of nervousness in it.

If Sasuke knew I had accidently felt his… Ahem… You know... Through his pants, would he be pissed?

"I'm going to get coffee!" My hands smacked on the table, nearly making it clash to the ground as I shuffled past and into the line a few tables over. I could literally FEEL his gaze piercing into the back of my head.

"Ms.?"

My eyes immediately locked onto the girl in front of me, her smile was at least comforting my nervous stutter that had erupted from nowhere.

"T-two coffees p-please… O-one dark and one with extra sugar."

She nodded, rang it up in the cash register and I paid her, standing a little to the side waiting for the coffees to be ready.

"I noticed you and your husband over there." She smiled, pulling out two little mugs.

'Ahem- Ms.? Do you mean SEX-PARTNER?' My inner shouted, making me curse myself for ever letting her back into my life…

I was so busy bickering with myself, I barely noticed the woman fill the mugs and spoon sugar into one, mixing it with a stir-stick.

"Here you go! You two have a nice day!" Before I could correct her, she walked to the register and began to strike a chat with a nice looking grey haired man. Damn.

I stumbled to the table, sitting down and before dropping the small cup, he softly reached over to steady my hand while leading my hand to the table, coffee mug still intact.

"Are you okay?" I tried to pull my hand back but he tightened his grip, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

OH NO! He can see right through me!

I looked away, but then his other hand came up to my chin, turning my face towards his, and making me sit and bend over the table. His hand, the soft, but calloused, hand of his moved up from my chin to my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"Sakura…" He looked down and bit his lip, his black bangs covering his perfect god-like face.

Then, suddenly, he looked back up to stare into my eyes. My heartbeat stopped but then, as if making up for the few seconds, started to pump about twice as hard as normal, making my face turn a color that mimicked my hair and the flowers lying between us. Then magically, THE Sasuke Uchiha- Baddest of the bad. Cruelest of the cruel. _Hottest of the hot!_ - Blushed!

MY boyfriend. My true LOVE. BLUSHED!

I was silently having my very own rave in my mind. Every Sakura's invited. Wink wink.

"S-Sakura…" He said a little bit more softly. Did he just stutter?

"Well," He blushed a little bit more. What the HECK is happening? "I'm sorry this couldn't be somewhere more… R-romantic…" Apologizing, hesitating, and stuttering, ALL in the same sentence? I swear, I was about to melt into a puddle.

"Romantic?" I smiled, my eyes widening. What was he going to say? What? WHAT? WHAAAT?

He smirked at my eagerness and stood.

Then he tugged my hand to the point of me sanding up in front of him.

My heart was pounding, I'm sure he could hear it. My face was still as hot as ever, I couldn't feel my toes and my knees were shaking. I wasn't stable at all.

He dropped to one knee, and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Instantly I stopped breathing, my pulse becoming slower and slower.

Wait… Little box + pocket = hard object. Oh My GOD! So, it wasn't his… ahem, back on topic…

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with diamonds encircling the whole band.

"S-Sas- Ahhh!" I jumped on him, resulting in a nuzzle from me and a chuckle from him.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" I cried into his shirt, literally crying. Honestly, I didn't care if he just said the 'M' word. I didn't care if he just asked me to be his forever one-and-always sex-partner. Hell, I don't even care if he just proposed in a coffee shop. Hell, he could have proposed on my death bead! Not like I would have wanted that…

"I'm glad…" He whispered into my ear, making me laugh, "I love you."

Once again my heart began to flutter uncontrollably.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

**Xx**

I am loving this break. A nice long dose of Sasuke…

Because… You need an extra spoonful of sugar to get through an uchiha's hard shell.

Because… as we all know…

One spoonful of sugar just doesn't do shit.

**SO… How did you like it? This is my first small story! I'm so proud! **

**Anyways, I guess… Please review. Tell me what you think. Was it funny at all? I try…**

**Well. That's pretty much it… Thank you for reading**

**Once again. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really would appreciate some compliments! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(And if you haven't read my story 'Hope', I would appreciate if you read it.**

**~Tora Shoki!**


End file.
